plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frost Rose
|variant of = |rarity = Rare |flavor text = "Frost Rose once rode a majestic Yeti Chomper into battle. The resulting victory was so convincing that the mere whisper of it makes Zombies shake in their boots." }} Frost Rose is the Rare ice variant of Rose. She was first teased in an image posted on Twitter during Christmas of 2015. Like all the other ice-based characters, Frost Rose sacrifices some of her damage in exchange for a freezing ability. Once an enemy is hit by Frost Rose's projectiles, they will become chilled, causing them to suffer from a slight movement speed penalty and to gain a blue, frosty visual overlay. If Frost Rose hits a target multiple times in a quick succession, she will freeze the enemy solid, fully immobilizing them and preventing them from using any abilities. Frost Rose's primary weapon is also semi-auto compared to other the other Rose variants. She was revealed in a live PopCap stream, where she is revealed that she can charge up attacks like the Future Cactus. Descriptions Stickerbook description "Frost Rose once rode a majestic Yeti Chomper into battle. The resulting victory was so convincing that the mere whisper of it makes Zombies shake in their boots." In-game description Hold down fire to charge her icy shots. The longer you charge, the quicker your enemies will freeze! AI Health *Easy: 60 *Normal: 80 *Hard: 100 *CRAAAAZY: 120 Primary weapon Frost Rose's primary weapon is the Wand of Freezing. It is a chargeable, single shot weapon that deals 7-50 impact and critical damage depending on the charge rate. Abilities Strategies With Frost Rose takes her support role further than all of the other Roses, with her main weapon being capable of low damage while freezing zombies with her attacks. She is a force to be reckoned with if you are with an ally that has high damage output, but has trouble hitting most moving targets. Alone however, you will find yourself in trouble if you don't freeze your enemy in a 1v1, seeing that your damage is lower than most other Rose variants. Stick with the team and let them do the damage for you. Before you get too overconfident and attack a Super Brainz or All-Star , remember that even if you empty you entire clip you are only capable of dealing up to 140 damage if you don't charge your shots. It's best to attack faster and smaller classes while playing this variant , namely Imps and Scientists as the combination of homing, Time Snare, and Ice mean they are very easy to immobilize and take out. Because her projectiles move quite fast and very far, Frost Rose can also serve as a sniper. Keep your distance from the zombies, as her charge shots can travel quickly and deal a high amount of damage to them. Against Alone, Frost Rose is more of an annoyance than a threat, since she has low damage and a small clip size. The most threatening thing about her is when she is combined with strong allies that can do serious damage in a short time frame. If you find your self in a situation where you are fighting a Frost Rose and some other plant, go for the Frost Rose first (or risk being frozen by her). Taking her out at long range is a wise decision, since its level three charge is difficult to aim without the assistance of its homing. Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * * * * * * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * * * * July 2016 Patch * * * Gallery Frost Rose.png|Frost Rose in-game GW2HappyHolidays3.jpeg|Frost Rose appearing in a Christmas poster File:GW2_Frost_Rose_Stickerbook_Description.jpg|Frost Rose in the Stickerbook Icon of Frost Rose.png|Icon of Frost Rose Selected icon of Frost Rose.png|Selected icon of Frost Rose about to charge wand of freezing.png|About to charge up charging wand of freezing.png|Charging wand of freezing fully charged.png|Fully charged reloading wan of freezing.png|Reloading wand of freezing.png|Frost Rose's projectile darren-rawlings-pvz-rose-variants-nov13.jpg|Frost Rose and Fire Rose concept art 1 darren-rawlings-pvz-rose-variants-nov25-frost-flame.jpg|Frost Rose and Fire Rose concept art 2 Trivia *She actually resembles the Snow Queen. *She, Fire Rose and Nec'Rose are the only Rose variants to have unique eye colors. *Her Stickerbook entry states that she once rode a Yeti Chomper, another playable character, into a battle. pl:Lodowa Róża Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Rose variants Category:Playable characters Category:Rare plants Category:Ice plants Category:Ice variants Category:Rare variants Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Slowing plants